Immortals Never Die
by Genma no Ou
Summary: My own retelling of the classic FanFic "My Immortal", and perhaps the most ambitious project I've undertaken. You all know the story, so let's have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The following story is in no way, shape or form a claim to ownership of the Harry Potter franchise, or the existing fanfiction story My Immortal. Those stories belong to JK Rowling and Tara Gilesbie, respectively. This story is intended solely to be for entertainment purposes.

**Author's Note:** Well, look at this. Genma's finally posted something that's not Yu-Gi-Oh related. 'Immortals Never Die' is my spiritual successor to the story 'My Immortal', one that arose on the day I challenged myself to do something I never thought I'd be doing. It's one thing to write fanfiction based off Television or Literature; it's quite another to write a fanfiction based off another. So, without further adieu, I give you my take on the story that redefined 'bad' forever…

**Chapter 1**

Through the ancient, cracked and damaged stained glass windows of my room, the first signs of daylight began to filter in, landing upon the only part of my face still visible under the partly-closed lid of my coffin bed. Though at first I tried to will away the day's grasp, eventually I succumbed to the wakefulness daylight brings with it; and even as much as I despise the day, I pushed away the lid of my coffin and stand up.

The room in which I dwell is nothing like an average dormitory room. The old, pre-Victorian castle from which this academy is made make for faded brick walls, crystal chandeliers and exquisite bronze-work for the mirrors, desks and wardrobes. Stepping from the confines of my coffin, and seeing that the others with whom I shared by residence had since departed, I stepped towards the mirror and beheld my current, matted appearance from an alcohol, ecstasy and intercourse-fuelled night of sleep.

My name is Ebony Darkness Way, eldest and only daughter of a prominent family in the world of witchcraft and wizardry. The pale, almost deceased-looking white skin on my body was contrasted by my lumbar-length jet-black hair (my mother's hair, as my father has often told me; it was my being born with this black hair that gained me my rather unique name), complete with my own added purple streaks and scarlet tips. The yellowed, fades sclera of my eyes were bloodshot, matching with the scarlet irises and slit-like pupils they accompanied.

Six years ago, my parents enrolled me in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, where my natural talents and my – shall I say, unique, personality – earned me a reputation as the queen of my dormitory: Slytherin. The order of the serpent, those of a potent and volatile persuasion. Other than rival Gryffindor, we hold the strongest members of the school; though unlike our brothers and sisters there, we have the dubious honour of representing the more sadistic and malicious students.

Looking to my left, I noted that the bathing room across from the beds was vacant, and that a single dry towel remained within. Stepping into the small area, I closed the door behind myself, not bothering to lock it because to my knowledge no one else was there. Reaching for the corset-like drawstring of my black silk nightgown, I pulled loose the bow holding it together, causing the article of clothing to fall at my feet, revealing the form of my body in the ceiling-to-floor mirrors.

My body if the envy of many other girls at this school. There is almost no fat on my body, allowing the curves of my female form to show prominently. Though I am not muscular by any means, my body has enough of a build to it that I have an athletic appearance, speaking to a certain level of physical strength. My family also always liked to point out my great cheekbones, rounded face and plump, healthy-looking lips; but of course, true to their bastard nature, the boys at this school are interested only in my D-cup breasts.

Stepping into one of the showers, I pulled closed the silk-like shower curtain behind me and reached for the levers for hot and cold water. The warm, sensual water suddenly and blissfully began to fall and coat my body, causing me to gasp at first before my goose bump-covered skin adjusted and relaxed. While my hair became wet and less matted, I reached for a bottle of shampoo and conditioner sitting on the ledge of the shower, working it into my hands and then using to lather up my hair. Feeling the dirt and oil of the night begin to loosen, it eventually fell away with the lather, leaving my hair completely clean.

With my hair now cleaned off, I quickly reached for the taps and pulled them back to the closed position, bringing the flow of water to a stop. Pulling away the curtain, I stepped back out into the bathing room… and gasped when I discovered that I had apparently overlooked something. I was, in fact, not alone.

Standing in the doorway of the large room, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her black leather corset-like top, one of my closest friends and an ex-lover of mine stood, smirking at the sight of my dripping, naked form. Seeing my reaction to her presence, she reached to the side and grabbed the dry towel, throwing it to me so I could cover my body. "For Goth's sakes, Mary," I hissed, trying to sound frustrated but failing to hide my own amusement.

Mary Smith is a close cousin of the Gryffindor girl Hermione Granger, and just like her is a truly awe-inspiring witch born from the filth of muggle blood. When she came to Slytherin, she was finally able to be her gothic self as she always wanted; and because of that, we all started calling her "Bloody Mary", a name which she enjoys very much. "Come on now," she replied cheekily. "It's only been what, two weeks since I last saw you without your clothes on? With that long-stemmed rose of a friend of yours, Willow, wasn't it?"

Both Bloody Mary and I began to giggle at the implicit but ultimately true statement given. Yes, I had gained notoriety for having had multiple girlfriends, and nearly as many boyfriends, in my seven years at this school. Wrapping the towel around myself, I return my face to a more sombre and straight expression, one more like the image of Gothic rebellion my friends and I represented. Our message was simple, effective and to the point; that the society-following sheep, or "preps" as we called them, had no value and did not belong. The hatred we held for those kinds of people were as great as hatred among the wizarding community for… He Who Must Not Be Named.

Reaching into the black leather bag around her shoulder, Bloody Mary produced and tossed me a set of my own clothes, so that I could get dressed then and there. Handed to me were a black lace bra and matching thong, which I slipped on in practically no time; then, I adorned a black leather corset-like top with lace back and scarlet trim, a black leather miniskirt with chain link belt and red mesh trim, a set of fishnet stockings, and black leather combat boots.

"Here," Bloody Mary added, tossing me a smaller fabric bag. "You need to out on your makeup so you don't look like such a fucking poser." Giving my friend a snarky expression, I nonetheless stepped up to the mirror and pulled from the bag first black lipstick, then black eyeliner, white foundation, and finally a dark purple eye shadow. I wasted no time in applying some foundation to hide some of the imperfections in my skin; then, I proceeded to apply the other products, tossing them back to Bloody Mary less than a minute after receiving them.

"Come on," I instructed, turning and walking past Mary. "There's no telling what those preps might do without us around." The very thought of leaving people like them to their own devices made my blood boil; the last thing I wanted was to walk into a classroom with pink on the walls and ridiculous pop music blaring in my ears. I'd sooner rip my own ears off than endure that vile shit they dare call music.

Stepping out of the girls' dormitory, Bloody Mary and I reached the first staircase down to the floors below, where I simply jumped up onto the stone banister and slid down, a daring smile looking up at Mary. Instead of taking my silent challenge, she simply opted to walk down the stairs; but by the time she was even one-quarter of the way down, I had reached the bottom and stood back up.

"Hey, where the fuck is everyone?" I questioned, my echoing voice on the walls and Mary's footsteps the only sound in the entire hallway. Shortly after that, though, I heard the sound of somebody shushing me; and turning to my right, I saw the form of that disgusting troll of a man, Mr. Filch, and that flea-ridden rat he dared call a cat, Norris. Turning to the repulsive-looking figure, I cocked my neck and head into an expression of contempt, while also raising my right middle finger at the man. Glaring back at me, Filch simply turned and left, while Mary reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ebony, everybody's probably headed for their classes by now," she responded, at which point I snapped my neck back to look at her and convey my frustration at that idea.

"What? Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?" The thought that my own best friend would leave me in that sort of position infuriated me; but rather than show any remorse, she simply looked back with her own look of conviction.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep at night," she responded accusingly, referring to my alcohol-induced black out. Indeed, I had probably had a bit too much to drink last night; but I still needed to get where I was going.

"Hey, look, it's that prat of a vampire," the voice of a male suddenly rang out, followed by two sets of footsteps. Coming from the direction of the great hall, I saw two figures approaching me: Crabbe and Goyle, two of the most idiotic boys I'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. How I wanted to ring their necks and stick them like pigs, lapping up their blood as some feral wild dog; but instead, under the watchful eyes of all the enchanted paintings, I simply restrained myself and stood glaring at them.

Stepping up in front of me, Goyle pulled out a handful of pounds and stuck them in my face, and then asked me, "is this enough for a lap dance, or are you even cheaper than that?" Immediately both he and his friend began to snicker and giggle like two schoolgirls over an older boy; so to snap them out of it, I grabbed Goyle's pudgy arm and twisted his wrist, causing his money to fall to the floor and his to grunt out at the pain.

"Hey, what the bloody 'ell's that's for?" Crabbe asked, as though I'd assaulted the both of them out of nowhere. "If you don't want jokes like that about you, then you shouldn't dress like Paris Hilton in a leather bar." Enraged by this comment, I proceeded to grab the smug oaf by his throat and pull his face closer, his eyes looking into mine, and I saw the look of terror on his face.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Paris. Fucking. Hilton." With these words out of my mouth, I took the miserable bastard and threw him, single-handed, against one of the walls of the castle. He immediately hit the wall with a thud and fell onto the floor, after which one of the paintings on the wall fell onto his head with a resounding "clunk!" The figure in the painting began to grumble at his mistreatment, so Mary simply stepped over and put the painting back up on the wall, as though nothing had happened.

"If you ever make a remark like that, comparing me to some prep bitch again," I scathed, making sure to open my mouth wide enough to show him my hook-like fangs, "I'll bite off your manhood and shove it down your throat. Am I understood?" Crabbe's best response in his condition was to muster up a brief and wobbly nodding of his head, before he simply fell back and passed out against the ground. Turning back to Goyle, I grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and hoisted him up, his head far above mine. "If you'd like, you can compare me to Amy Lee all you'd like."

"Who the bloody 'ell is Amy Lee?" he questioned, continuing to snark me even despite his condition. To show him how utterly unamused I was with his ignorance, I set him back down onto his own two feet before thrusting my closed fist into his face. The sound of his nose cracking after the motion assured me that I had done exactly as needed; then, grabbing him again, I simply threw him aside and Issued,

"Just stay the fuck out of my way." The boy immediately rushed over to his friend to see if he was alright; meanwhile, I simply started off in the direction of the great hall, to get a measure for where everything was in the passage of time. Rushing to catch up with me, Bloody Mary reached my side; and as I could tell she was ready to speak I told her, "Don't bother with the speech. I won't do it again, provided that prick stays outside my reach."

"Crabbe! Goyle! Here did you two run off to?" A voice echoed from around a corner, getting louder. Stopping in my tracks, I watched the form of Darius Malfoy, the younger brother and successor to Draco Malfoy; he looked just like his brother, with bleached-looking blond hair and blue eyes like sapphire. "Oh, it's you, bitch," he responded smugly, looking upon me with the sarcastic smile only a true friend gives you.

"You should keep your two pit bulls on a better leash, Malfoy," I scolded him playfully. "I almost had to euthanize the pair of them for chewing at my skirt." Giving me a look of complete amusement, he nodded at me and simply walked past me, still looking for the two buffoons.

Darius Malfoy was my conquest. In my time at Hogwarts, my reputation had rivalled that of the great Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, an elite individual and the only female of the three. With the two of them no longer within this school, that left me as the only remaining crown-holder among the student body. Everybody wanted to be friends with me, and nearly as many to sleep with me; and once I dug away at the preps and posers among them, I was established among the goth community of the school. Only Darius made any attempt to evade me in that way; and while part of that was from him being new to the school (having only just joined after last year), I knew he thought himself superior to a female. Fucking sexist.

Eventually Bloody Mary and I made out way outside the doors of the school, walking towards our Care for Magical Creatures class. What little sunlight there had been earlier was now eclipsed behind a veil of cloud; and from that covering, a slow and sparse sprinkling of wet, soft snow fell, turning to water on our clothes and bodies and rolling off us. "Fuck, this is gonna ruin my eyeliner," I pondered, watching Mary's predictably amused expression at my statement.

"Oi, Ebony, what the fuck took you so long bitch?" another voice called out to me from the top of a hill. Looking up, the silky-haired and black-cloaked form of my friend Willow descended from atop a hill, pulling back her hood to expose her dark grey eyes and the sharp lines of makeup along her cheeks.

"Does it really matter?"I asked, turning to her with the frustrated face to match my mind at that point. "We have to get to that fucking class; there's no way I'm missing an encounter with a Lethifold." No longer willing to wait for my friends to respond, I simply turned and started off in the familiar direction, a smug smile of imminent triumph plastered over my face…

*Well, that's all for Chapter 1 for now; after all, I don't want to show my full hand until I know what people think. So go ahead and review, preps.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The following story is in no way, shape or form a claim to ownership of the Harry Potter franchise, or the existing fanfiction story My Immortal. Those stories belong to JK Rowling and Tara Gilesbie, respectively. This story is intended solely to be for entertainment purposes.

**Author's Note:** Huh. This is surprising. No reviews for my first chapter? Oh well. Please note that this chapter is my own creation, completely different from the source material, and that I only added it because, well… it's necessary for the introduction of a plot. The following chapters will deal more with canon.

**Chapter 2**

Willow, Mary and I were none-too-early to arrive upon the location of the Care for Magical Creatures Class, the one classed for which I truly longed to participate in. Most of the students who were taking this course had already arrived; though fortunately for me, there was no indication that the class had begun yet. Neither was the class teacher yet present, nor was the entire of the 50 students on the grounds yet.

Standing towards the back of the group of students, I marvelled for what must have been the thousandth time since starting this class how truly out-of-the-ordinary a concept it truly was. This was very much animal control, or at least a stark equivalent, as an academic course; dealing with being which would otherwise be of significant danger, if not mortal peril, to a living being.

The giant-wizard hybrid who ran the course, Rubeus Hagrid, was also unique; of all the teachers at this school, he was the only non-Gothic teacher for whom I held any sort of respect. After all, it's extremely difficult to not have respect for anyone ten feet tall, who can go toe-to-toe to most wizards or beast and come out on top. Even somebody with powers as great as mine would have a hard time besting Hagrid, though I'd still rather refrain from that fight than have him and myself brought to such physical harm. It's hard to describe really… I suppose it's exactly the love for animals I feel, the one which brought me to this course.

Turning my head to the left, my eyes fell upon the form of red-headed Ginny Weasley, Ron's little brat of a sister, who was much closer to the front of the crowd; a prep like her, after all, needed to feel self-fulfilled, and somebody as lacking in any sort of talent as her needed to do so through punctuality and self-imposition. While I did have some respect for her, something required if she did manage to even flunk her way into Gryffindor, I still feel nothing but contempt for somebody as completely sanguine as her.

Suddenly, our attention was brought to the sound of metal banging and clanging; the familiar sound of a beast trying to escape its confines. Knowing the being which had been chosen for today's cream-of-the-crop set of students, the man-eating cloak of devouring known as a Lethifold, my heart began to race, even skipping beats at the idea. I'd heard stories about them as a child; everything from brave wizards slaying them to misbehaving children who fell victim to them.

"Right, let's get 'er together then," Hagrid's booming voice issued from behind a large grove of trees, immediately before he stepped out from behind them and into view, a large burlap sack slung over his right shoulder. Dropping the sack on the ground before him, it fell away from its contents, revealing a shadow-like mass of complete blackness banging against the bars. "Now, as I assume most of you rightly know, this here's a Lethifold, one of the most… no, THE most dangerous of beasts you're likely to ever lay eyes on. And let me tell you all right now; laying eyes on this creature's likely the last thing you'll ever do."

Entranced by the form of the enigmatic beast, Ginny and another girl from another dorm, Cho Chang, stepped forth from the crowd towards the beast as it settled to the bottom of the cage. Initially, nothing came of the two getting so close to the beast; but when they were within ten feet of the cage, the beast suddenly leapt into action again, slamming the iron bars with massive force and making both girls jump back in terror. "Whoa, easy there you two," Hagrid warned, bidding them to step back. "Lethifolds don't like being toyed with."

"Step aside, you two spineless preps," I warned both of the two girls, stepping out from behind the crowd and walking towards the cage. As I did so, I pushed aside both of them, getting within five feet of the cage and causing the Lethifold within to eye me hungrily. Reaching into my chest, I produced my ash wood wand from between my breasts, pointing it at the ghost-like being with a daredevil look about me.

"Step back from there, Ebony," Hagrid told me strongly. "Being that close to a Lethifold, even with the beast in a cage, is a very bad move. There's no telling what it will do." Hagrid's fears became close top realized when the beast threw its weight against the bars again, this time hitting them with enough force that they creaked and buckled.

"And let some preps show me up at my favourite game?" I questioned of the giant, not taking my eyes off the beast while I did so. "I'm sorry, but I don't think so. _Crucio_!" With the declaration of the curse, a bright spark shot from the end of my wand and the Lethifold began to writhe, sinking against the bottom of the cage. My curse was let up in less than a second; the name if this game isn't torture, but provocation.

"Ebony! What in the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing?" Hagrid asked, both concerned for my safety and the well-being of his little pet.

"This," I responded callously. "_Crucio!"_ With another yell of the powerful incantation, the beast let out an indescribably distorted and terrifying moan, undulating and banging on the sides of the cage. This time, however, I had overplayed my hand; in a complete show of rage, the beast threw its enraged body against the cage, breaking the bars at their weakened spots and spilling out towards me.

It was at this point when my greatest mistake had come back to haunt me. In my attempt to flaunt my courage and skills, I had overlooked the effects of curses on a beast of darkness like a Lethifold. Empowered by suffering and pain, the beast was strong enough to break free of its prison; and now, due to my insolence towards it, I was now the prime target of the demon's rage.

Immediately the demonic creature lunged straight at me, preparing to enfold and consume me in a single motion; but using my animal-swift reflexes, I leapt up and forwards over the demon, landing at the edge of a series of trees before the forbidden forest. "Run Ebony!" Hagrid instructed with his booming voice; and being no fool, I headed the warning at once and ran into the forest.

Running through the dense leaf litter and underbrush of this forest, I could hear the sound of my footsteps as they hammered across the ground, and I could hear the sound of my heart beating wildly in my chest. _"What the fuck was my plan?"_ I now questioned, suddenly realizing that I had never planned on doing this to a Lethifold._ "Why did I do that? It doesn't make any sense…"_

Suddenly, I lost my footing completely when I tripped over a log that had fallen, twisting my body and forcing gravity to pull me to the ground with a resounding 'thud'. Tumbling, I fell down the side of a steeply banking hill, eventually coming to a stop at the rocky egde of a stream at the bottom. Stunned and dazed by the fall and breathing heavily from running, my eyes were hazy and unfocussed, seeing only random blurred motions around me.

Hearing the rustling of dead leaves on the ground below me, I turned my gaze to behold the black fog as it crept up alongside her, encircling her form and pinning her into a small field. This fog… it didn't seem like the form of a Lethifold to me. It began to occur to me what I had truly stumbled across; for as the fog came together and arose, it condensed into the cloaked, faceless form of a Dementor.

I was frozen on her hands and knees at the sight of the being before her. A soul-sucking grim reaper in its own right, Demenotors were the rogue guardians of Azkaban; now one had come for me, and wanted to devour my soul straight from my body. As it lunging at me, I used my power as a vampiress and finally mustered up the strength and will to jump upwards, dodging the being's attack by grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging past it.

Landing on my feet, I turned around in the stream to see the being coming straight at her. The Dementor closed in on me quickly, its hands outstretching to grasp me and drain my blackened soul. The ghastly echo of its voice rang out as it spoke; and as it came closer, I pointed my want upon the beast and uttered, "Expecto patronum!"

Instantly, a bright beam of light emerged from her wand tip in the form of a bat,my guardian animal, and flew straight into the path of the Dementor; causing it to freeze and its body to tear into a rolling mist of darkness. Staring at the being, my stern glare did not reflect my inner confusion. I knew full-well that Lethifolds and Dementors were banished by this charm, but this one had simply been stopped by it. If it was not either, then what was it…?

The answer, it seems, came to me in a much darker way than she had imagined. The fog expanding from the frayed edges of the being expanded into a curtain of black, parted only to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes set onto a dead-white face. Dark purple markings adorned the face of the being, including the outline of an eye-like mark on its bald forehead. Spider-like fingers appeared from hands at the corners of its cloak as said garment formed, including a hood, cape, robe, and two beastial feet.

"Cast thine eyes o'er form enhorrored and e'er-lived, fated wench," the being declared, in a voice that sounded like multiple whispering voices all at once (of varying genders). What sounded like Latin or Gregorian chanting suddenly arose while the being's form was outlined in a red glow; the being then descended from the black wall on which it hovered, seemingly moving along the ground without effort until his eyes locked with hers.

"What the fuck are you…?" I asked the strange being, watching as it shifted forwards toward me. I tried to step back, turn, even run away; but I felt cemented in place, as though my very feet had sunk into the ground and become as one with it. When the tall, deathly being hovered over me, its red eyes gazed into mine; and suddenly, a series of painful and terrifying images came into my head.

The images of countless people, dead and strewn across a space of endless blackness; dead wizards and witches, and all ravaged in ways no human deserved. Among them, a familiar-looking face… Cedric Diggory was here. And also… Professor Quirrel, and what looked like… no, it couldn't be… but it was… the forms of James and Lily Potter.

"Lord Voldemort," I attempted to shout, but the sound came only in my mind. My lips were silent, frozen like the rest of my body. Opening its mouth, Voldemort's twisted form revealed a pair of long, nail-like fangs and his jaw unhinged, opening wider than a snake trying to swallow a rat whole. I knew his plan; I was to die here, a mere meal to this deformed fucking freak.

"_Expelliarmus_!" A voice suddenly yelled from atop the other side of the hill, accompanied by a sudden burst of light. Turning to the right, Voldemort saw a white ball of energy strike him dead-centre and blast his body into black fog again, throwing it into the side of the hill and causing me to fall limp, his curse broken.

Standing back up, I looked down at my now soaking wet clothes only for a second, then turned my attention to where the voice had come from. As much as I hated the owner, I recognized it anywhere, and somewhat missed it. Now, having been saved from being an appe-fucking-tizer by him, I knew that this was one hatchet that needed to be buried.

Staring up at the back opposite where I fell, I saw the form of Harry Potter, the scar on his forehead glowing crimson and matched by his eyes. Where he would normally have a robe on over his Gryffindor clothes, he wore a dark grey trench coat with black trim and the school emblem; and instead of his normal wand, he held a long sword in his right hand, the hilt made of wand wood and a Latin engraving along the side. "Are you alright Ebony?" He then asked, jumping down from the top of the back to the opposite side of the stream.

"Not until this motherfucker is dead I'm not," I answered coldly, jumping to my right just in time to avoid being struck by the now reformed Dark Lord. When he landed, he turned his attention to me and I stared back at him; this time, though, my eyes glossed over and I resisted his mind control. Now that I knew his trick, it was easy to counter.

"Thy shroud encircle hell," Voldemort's many voices told me again, his jaw back into a normal position. "Take upon thee the throes of knaves battleslain and discarded!" Pulling out his wand, Voldemort suddenly and without warning pointed it at Harry's sword and parroted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry had no time to react; and thus his sword flew from his grasp, embedding into the ground half-way up its blade.

Then, I made a tactical decision and leapt forwards at Voldemort, catching him off-guard in the same fashion he had just done with Harry. Seeing his form, had reminded me of my own weakness as a vampire – a stake through the heart; and while I had no stakes, I had something almost as good. Landing at Voldemort's feet, I embedded my wand into his chest, where his heart should have been; and he let out a sickly, inhuman howl, black blood pouring from his wound.

"Insolence doth leave thee blind," the voices responded, Voldemort's sadistic smile coming down upon me. "Crucio!" In a moment I found myself lying down in the ground, writing in the river as though I were having a seizure. Once I had stopped flopping around like a dying fish, he pulled my wand out from his chest and broke it in half, leaving me no way to perform magic. "Speak swiftly, hereto I must discard thee," he added, pointing his wand down at me and sending me into another fit of convulsions.

Reaching into his pockets, Harry then produced a pair of throwing knives marks with crosses on them and threw them into Voldemort's shoulders. Voldemort then dropped his wand, again howling and turning to Harry with murderous intent in his eyes. The beast then shot straight over to Harry, leaving me lying down while he grabbed harry by the throat and hoisted him into the hair until Harry looked into Voldemort's 8-foot-tall eyes. "Blood Sabbath Potter; thine own eyes aghast, I'll spare not the pleasure of reducing thee to worms-meat."

Voldemort did not notice that Harry's had reached his right hand into a different pocket on the coat; for he was too busy savouring the idea of having the boy he wanted dead so badly at his fingertips. Thus, he had no proper reaction when Harry produced a want and pointed it into the Demon Lord's face, yelling "_Petrificus Totalus_!" In a mere second the Dark Lord was frozen still, and harry jumped down from the statue-like being down onto his hands.

Then, much to Harry's surprise and terror, the being immediately resumed his motion, swatting Harry away and into the bank of the river with a single motion of his arm. Turning back to me, Voldemort returned to my position, to ensure that he had truly disabled me; and as he bent down to pick me and the wand up, a look of confusion fell over his face when he discovered that the wand was no longer there.

Then, it dawned on Voldemort what had happened, and the look of shock came over his face. In my right hand was the wand; and before he could grab it from he, I shoved it into his chest just below his right collar-bone. Immediately he tried to reach for it and remove it again; but this time I beat him to action, screaming "_Avada kedavra_!"

With a burst of white light, Voldemort's entire body exploded from within, scattering the dark fog in every simultaneous direction and filling it with a glittering dust of magic power. The killing curse had saved me for now; but looking up at the fog as it departed, I knew that the dark Lord would be back for me. I had spat in his face, and that meant I was now marked for death.

Pulling his sword up from the earth and placing it into a scabbard at his belt, Harry's scar died out while he stepped across the pond and stood beside me. Looking back down at myself, I saw that I was a mess; covered in both Voldemort's blood and my own, my clothing ripped and soaking, my ruined make-up accenting my injuries, I resembled the end of an Alice Cooper music video. "Are you badly hurt?" harry asked in complete concern, only for his question to be answered by a slap to the face from me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked in a disbelieving, frustrated and shaking voice. "I'm bleeding, I'm drenched, I've completely loss my disorientation…"

"Clearly," Harry responded snarkingly, knowing that if I would not tolerate his nicer attitude that the only thing to do was respond in the same deadpan way.

"…Shut the fuck up," I responded. I have no idea where I am, my face is ruined, by whole body hurts from seizing across a bunch of rocks, and I'm pretty sure that I was ALMOST EATEN BY A FUCKING DEMON PSYCHOPATH HELLSPAWN!"

"How is that any different from the average concert you attend?" he asked back. Not amused by that kind of humour at this moment, I turned and tried to stomp off; but I lost my balance in the stream and I fell over, only for harry to grab me and pull me back up. "Listen, Voldemort won't stop coming after us unless we kill him for good; and I need your help in doing that Ebony. With powers like yours, we can defeat him for sure; but if we continue to act like this, we're both likely to end up carcasses."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, standing up and stepping back to lean against the hill.

"The Ministry of Magic sent me here as the lead of the Voldemort Extermination Task Force. My job is to kill Voldemort and rid taw world of his evil; and if I can get justice for my parents along the way, you can buck your fucking arse that I will."

Thinking for a second about what he had just said, my mind was cast back to the visions I saw. So many people had died, or worse, because of this fucking lunatic. I couldn't afford – or allow myself – to let the motherfucking son of a bitch live; he was going to die. "Then I will help you however I can."

"For right now," Harry told me, handing me what looked like a pocketwatch, "I have to remain covert, and so do you. Return whence you came, and tell nobody of what transpired here. If I need you, or vice versa, that device will bring me to you. To call me, turn the hands to six hours, six minutes and six seconds, and I will come to you."

Looking at the trinket, I immediately shoved the object down my shirt and told him, "I'll remember that." Taking Voldemort's wand, I pointed it at myself and waved it up and down, causing my entire body to dry and return to its normal moisture. Then, I did the same with the wand as the watch, and told Harry, "Then I'll see you around."

With that, I started back up the hill.

*Okay, any reviews this time? Go ahead; I know you have something to say to me, preps.*


End file.
